


A Rogues' Coming Out

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aromantic Mick Rory, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Lisa Snart, Bisexual Shawna Baez, Coming Out, Demiromantic Lisa Snart, Demisexual Mark Mardon, Gen, Gen Work, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Protective Lisa Snart, Protective Rogues (The Flash), Supportive Rogues (The Flash), Trans Cisco Ramon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24990748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Barry Allen was finally comfortable in his own skin. He was the Flash, he was doing well as a CSI, he was out to Joe and Iris. The last thing he expected was to get beat up for being bi.Then again, he didn't expect the Rogues to save, comfort, and support him either. And he certainly didn't expect the emotional discussion that followed.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 101
Collections: DCTVGen Pride Month





	A Rogues' Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> AN:  
> Translation: trous du cul homophobes = homophobic assholes in French  
> This is my first time writing anything regarding sexuality, gender identity, or homophobia. As I am a straight cis-gender female I haven’t actually experienced any of these things myself, so I did my best to portray them accurately. I know I could never actually imagine what going through something like this truly feels like, and I apologize for any possible discrepancies as a result. Please, if you have any suggestions or corrections, feel free to let me know.  
> Also, background Goldenvibe relationship

“Hey Joe, what’s up?” Barry asked as Joe walked into his lab at the precinct, attention focused on the tests he was running.

“Hey Barry, I brought coffee…” Joe said slowly, waving a steaming mug back and forth in front of Barry’s nose. With a deep breath Barry started making grabby hands at the coffee cup, finally looking up to notice the smirk on Joe’s face. Rolling his eyes Barry began gulping down the dark liquid, ignoring the scalding heat on his tongue. 

“You know, Iris mentioned you turned down her offer of a blind date...” Joe asked faking nonchalance as he leaned against Barry’s lab table. 

Barry set down his coffee with a huff. “I should have known she’d tell you. Honestly, she keeps trying to set me up with all her friends and it’s kind of getting annoying.”

“You know she means well Barry. It’s been a while since Patty, and we’re both starting to get a little worried.” Joe explained, frowning concernedly.

“I know Joe, but all of Iris’s friends are girls. And while I’m sure they’re all really nice, between Linda and Patty I’d rather clear the bad memories and start with a fresh slate.” Barry said quietly. "You know...maybe...start dating guys?"

“Well, you better tell Iris that. We both already know you’re bi, and last I heard she had you scheduled for another date on Tuesday with some girl.”

“Ugh!” Barry groaned, relaxing as he dropped his head to his desk.

Joe chuckled, pushing himself off the desk. “I gotta go drop off yesterday’s report at Singh’s office, I’ll see you for dinner Sunday night, yeah?”

Raising his eyes from the desk Barry looked up at his foster father with baleful eyes. “Yeah Joe, I’ll be there.” With a nod Joe turned and headed back down the stairs, neither of them noticing the eyes glaring at them from the shadows.

\-------------

It was almost an hour and a half later when Barry finally finished the last of his tests and packed up to head over to Star Labs for the night. Walking out of the precinct he ducked into an alley two blocks away with the intent of speeding over to the labs, when a voice rang out from the entrance to the alley.

“Whatcha doin’ Allen? Gettin’ ready to meet up with some other inverts like yourself?'' The voice jeered as a strong looking man appeared at the mouth of the alley, flanked by two other men in police uniforms on either side. Barry subconsciously took a step back.

“Overheard you talkin’ to Joe earlier today, never pegged you for one of ‘em fuckin’ fairies.” the man on the left sneered. “Though, I shoulda known there was somethin’ wrong when you couldn’t keep a hold of a girl.” he continued as they advanced towards Barry, faces ranging from disgusted to leery. Barry took another step, eyes flitting around for a way out. There were none, at least not without giving away his identity.

“I think me and the boys oughta teach you a little lesson.” the first cop, Barry thought his name was McGregor, taunted. “Who knows, after a couple a’ hits maybe we’ll even manage to beat the fag outta you…” With now trembling hands Barry hurried to pull out his phone, hitting his emergency beacon before dialing Cisco’s number.

“Yo Barry, what’s up?” Cisco’s cheerful voice called down the line.

“Cisco...Barry Allen can’t run away...slight hypoglycemia...help…” Barry barely managed to get out before McGregor grabbed his neck and jolted him up, making him drop the phone.

“You fuckin’ faggot!” he growled. “You’ll pay for that!” Ignoring Cisco’s frantic cries coming from the phone he lifted his foot and crushed it under his heel. Turning back to look up at Barry, the light from the street reflecting off his badge and onto his sinister smile, he mocked the CSI. “Nobody’s comin’ for ya now, Allen. Nobody.” With that he pulled back his fist, and threw the first punch.

\-------------

(Meanwhile, back at Star Labs)

“Barry, Barry are you there!” Cisco shouted into the phone, desperately trying to call out to his friend.

“Cisco what is it?” Caitlin asked, hurrying over from the med bay.

“Barry called, something about not being able to run as Barry Allen and slight hypoglycemia. Then somebody threatened him and called him a ‘faggot’ before the line went dead!” Cisco said hysterically.

“Cisco, calm down!” Caitlin barked. “He probably meant that they know his identity so he can’t flash out of there, and that he’s partially hypoglycemic, so he won’t heal. We have to find him.” She said calmly, trying to hold it together.

“Well, he hit his emergency beacon, so I can use that to figure out his last position,” Cisco explained as he started to calm down, but still furiously typing at his computer. “and...Bingo! He’s in an alley off the corner of Grant and Miller, two blocks from the precinct. I’ll call the cops--”

“No!” Caitlin shouted. “They’ll take him to the hospital, which doesn't know about his tachycardia and hypoglycemia. Besides, how are we supposed to explain when his injuries just disappear in a couple of days?!”

“Then what are we supposed to do? We’re too far away to get there in time!” Cisco responded. Caitlin looked over at him hopelessly, her eyes lost. “Wait, I know!” Cisco cried suddenly. Turning back to his desk he grabbed his phone while saying “Lisa told me they were pulling a heist somewhere on Grant street tonight, threatened to steal my limited edition Death Star calendar if I screwed it up for her.”

“You’ve been dating Lisa Snart?!” Caitlin spluttered.

“Yeah, but that’s not the point right now. Barry needs help, and Lisa can help him. She already knows his identity anyway.” Cisco pointed out. Ignoring Caitlin’s huff in response he dialed her number, putting the phone on speaker.

“Cisco,” Lisa said threateningly. “I thought we agreed no calling me tonight...”

“It’s Barry.” Cisco rushed out. “He’s in an alley off the corner of Grant and Miller, and he’s in trouble. The line cut off before we could find out how much, but he said he couldn’t flash out of there and some guy called him a ‘faggot’.”

There was silence for a second on the other side of the call before Lisa responded. “Let me talk to Lenny, we should be over there in a second. Don’t worry Sweetie, we’ll get him back.” She promised, before the call ended with a click. With a sigh of relief Cisco glanced over at Caitlin, who nodded sharply before rushing over to the med bay to pack a flash-sized first aid kit.

\-------------

“Lenny!” Lisa called as she hung up her phone.

“What?” Len barked out, as he turned to see his sister running at him. Skidding to a halt in front of him she stopped for a second to breathe. “Has something gone wrong with the plan?”

“It’s Barry.” she stated. “Cisco just called me, said some cops from the precinct cornered him a couple blocks from here. Lenny, one of them called him a faggot.”

Len’s jaw clenched. “Where?” he ground out.

“In an alley off the corner of Grant and Miller. Cisco said they won’t be able to get there in time.” Lisa replied solemnly. 

Reaching up to his ear Len activated the Rogues’ comms before barking “The heist’s off.” Immediately there was a clamor of noise, which Len halted with a firm “Stop! We’re needed elsewhere. A particular CSI is about to get his ass kicked a couple of blocks over by some overenthusiastic cops.”

“Barry?” Hartley asked in shock.

“Yeah, can’t he just flash outta there?” Mark asked. Len whirled around to face him in shock, noting that Shawna had teleported all the others inside the bank with him. “What?” Mark asked when he saw everybody’s eyes on him. “It wasn’t that hard to figure out, what with him always showing up just before we end up running off to help the Flash.”

“It’s true boss, anybody close to ya’ can see that you’re obsessed with the both of ‘em.” Mick added.

“The cops know his identity from the precinct, they’ll out him if he uses his super speed.” Len explained slowly. “And if any of you even think about using his identity against him or his family & friends, I WILL ice you.” He added, his tone turning threatening.

“Don’t worry Captain my Captain.” Hartley responded. “I’ve known for months, if I was going to make a move I would have done it by now.” The other Rogues hurriedly nodded in agreement.

“Well, now that that’s settled,” Lisa said, stepping forward. “We have some homophobic assholes to beat up, and a Flash to save.” At her words everyone’s moods visibly darkened before they all turned as one and followed the Snart’s out of the bank.

\-------------

Back in the alley, Barry had curled up into a ball to protect himself from the kicks and punches continuously raining down on him, each interspersed with another insult. It was the insults that hurt worse than the punches. Those, and the fact that for the first time since the accelerator he was helpless. Helpless to defend himself against ordinary people, whose only abilities were cruel words and strong fists. Helpless to run away, to fight back. He wouldn’t even be able to report them, all the evidence of their violence would be gone by the morning. Caught up in his spiral Barry almost didn’t hear the whir of the cold gun powering up in the background.

Suddenly a stream of ice shot past the cop pulling back his foot for another kick as a voice rang out from the front of the alley. “Well well well, what do we have here?” Len drawled, his cold gun resting against his shoulder as the Rogues fanned out behind him, all dressed in their signature outfits. “Me and my Rogues here were on our way to a heist when we heard a disturbance, figured we’d check it out.”

“No problems here Cold,” McGregor said, stepping forward. “We were just teaching this little fairy his place, you know how it is.” he shrugged, gesturing at Barry. Len’s grip on his cold gun got infinitely tighter as he took in the cuts and bruises littering Barry’s face.

“No, I don’t think I know.” he said calmly, a calm that betrayed his anger to those that knew him. “Did you say fairy?”

“Yeah, the fuckin’ twink admitted to his foster father abou’ wan’n to go out with guys.” McGregor continued, oblivious to the fact that he was digging his own grave. “Was practically askin’ to be taught a lesson.”

Len, who hadn’t missed Barry’s flinch at the word ‘lesson’ leveled his cold gun at the offending cop and snarked “Well, in that case…” before pulling the trigger. McGregor screamed horsley as his entire arm was coated in ice. Ignoring the cries that were quickly turning into whimpers Len turned to the rest of the cops, saying “Now, I suggest you step aside, unless you want your own case of frosty fingers...” he trailed off, raising his eyebrow at them expectantly. Hurriedly they moved back, tripping over each other in their haste to get away from the super villain. Stalking forward until he reached Barry Len holstered his gun before bending down to pick up the trembling speedster, easily shifting him into a bridal carry. Instead of flinching away Barry turned his face into Len’s neck, trying to hide in his chest. Turning around he walked out of the alley, gesturing for Mick to come with him. Before leaving he looked Lisa in the eye and said “Be sure to teach them a lesson, but no casualties. When you’re done leave them for the police to find and meet us at safe house 4. Feel free to call his lab friends and have them meet you there.” With those final instructions Len carried Barry to the van they’d brought with them for the heist, securing the both of them in the backseat before gesturing for Mick to drive. _They really did a number on you, eh Scarlet?_ Len thought, looking worriedly at the speedster. With a shake of his head Len shifted his attention away from Barry, focusing on listing the things they would need once they reached the safe house.

\-------------

Once they arrived at the safe house, for once actually a house, Len found himself faced with the task of getting an almost comatose Barry inside. Sighing once at the sky Len gave up and reached down to undo Barry’s buckle and scoop him into his arms, carrying him inside the house. 

When he turned to take him upstairs Mick gestured to the kitchen, saying “I’m gonna go make the kid somethin’ to eat, I’ll see what we have.” With a nod Len continued up the stairs to the room that was typically his when he stayed there. Gently depositing Barry on the bed he went to search the closet for more casual clothes for him to change into, finally settling on a loose pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt. 

Turning to Barry he sat down next to him, nudging his arm. “Come on Barry,” he pleaded. “Don’t you want to change into something more comfortable? Here, I’ll help you.” He continued, helping Barry remove his shoes before sliding his jeans down and quickly replacing them with the sweats. Then he gently pulled Barry’s sweater and undershirt over his head, swapping them out for the loose-fitting older one. Then he pulled on Barry’s arm to help him stand up, guiding him down the stairs to the large couch in the living room. 

Once they got there they found the rest of the Rogues, minus Mark, standing around awkwardly. As Len settled Barry down on the couch Mick brought out a heaping bowl of chili, handing it to the speedster with a gruff “Eat up, kid.” While Barry steadily worked his way through four bowls of chili the remainder of the Rogues filled Len in on what happened after he had left.

“Mark’s dropping the trash off at the precinct,” Shawna replied when he asked about the Rogues’ absence. “All tied up with a pretty little bow.” Gesturing at Barry she questioned “Should I start looking at him now, or wait for his doctor to show up?”

“Cisco and Dr. Snow are on their way over now, I sent Mark to pick them up on his way back.” Lisa interjected. “Dr. Snow said it was fine if we bandaged his injuries without her, she’ll look them over when she gets here.” With a nod Shawna got to work, Len handing her supplies and aiding her as needed, Lisa supporting Barry’s weight as he leaned against her side. Barry seemed to slowly wake up as the food began to take effect, glancing around confusedly. 

Taking his hand Hartley drew Barry’s attention to him, saying “Hey there, Barry. Long time no see, eh?”

“Hartley?” Barry asked, wincing as Shawna bandaged his ribs. “Where am I?”

“You’re at one of the Rogues’ safe houses.” Hartley explained. “Len and Mick brought you here while we took care of those _trous du cul homophobes_.” Seeing Barry’s panicked look he continued “They’re alive Barry. We left them tied up in front of the precinct with a note and a signed confession. They aren’t going to get away with it. We won’t let them.”

Barry relaxed a bit at his declaration, sinking back into the couch as Shawna finished stitching up a cut along the ridge of his cheekbone. “Well, that’s about it.” Shawna said as she leaned back. “It’s not pretty but you’ll be fine.” she finished, looking Barry comfortingly in the eye. Barely a moment after she finished speaking the doorbell rang. Mick got up to answer it as the others re-arranged themselves on the couch so that Barry was sitting in between Len and Lisa on the couch, with Hartley on Len’s other side. When Mark walked in he stopped to look Barry over. Seemingly satisfied with what he saw he nodded, moving to sit in the armchair to the right of the couch, Shawna sitting in his lap. Next came Cisco and Caitlin, hesitantly following Mick into the living room. When they saw Barry they rushed forward, rapid apologies falling from their lips.

“Guys, it’s fine.” Barry cut them off as Caitlin started her examination, smiling weakly. “They were just representing the way other people would feel if they found out. Maybe they were more violent than everybody else, but…” Barry trailed off, shrugging. 

“No Scarlet, they are not representations of most people.” Len said determinedly as Caitlin packed up her kit and squeezed herself between Cisco and Mick on the other couch. “Yes, maybe some people would react like that, but certainly not everyone.”

“Exactly!” Hartley continued, picking up where Len left off. “I mean, look around this room. I can’t speak for everybody else, but I’m proud to be gay, and I don’t care what anybody else thinks about it.” he declared, combing his fingers through Barry’s hair, whose head now rested in Len’s lap.

“Yeah, it took me a while to come to terms with my sexuality, but when I did, I felt so much better.” Lisa added, lifting Barry’s feet to rest in her lap. “I always knew I was bisexual, but figuring out I was demiromantic felt like finally finding my missing piece.”

There was a moment of silence before Lisa elbowed her brother sharply. “I’m pansexual, actually.” Len finally contributed. “I didn’t know that was the word for it until a couple of months ago, but it was amazing to find a label that fit.”

“I’m Bisexual.” Shawna answered when Barry turned to her.

“Demisexual.” Mark grunted out from behind her.

“Aromantic.” Mick said. “Took me a while to realize why I never wanted to go out with anyone, but was still physically attracted to them.”

Everyone turned to look at the Star Labs duo sitting together on the couch. “I’m straight.” Caitlin said, shrugging. “I’m totally accepting of the LGBTQ+ community, I’m just not a part of it.”

“See Scarlet?” Len asked. “Most all of us are in the same boat as you and those that aren’t, like Dr. Snow here, are still fully accepting of different sexualities. You don’t need to be afraid of the reactions of the people around you. Most of them will surprise you.”

“Cisco?” Barry asked hesitantly, looking over at the only one in the room who had yet to speak.

“Did you know that I was born Francis Maríe Ramon?” Cisco asked, after a moment of silence. “When I was growing up I always felt like I was born in the wrong body. I would follow my brother around everywhere, and every year at Christmas I wished Santa would turn me into a boy...It wasn’t until I was 19 and away at college that I realized that that was something I could actually have.” He finally looked up, staring Barry straight in the eye. “Now I know what it means to be a straight trans man, and I couldn’t be more proud. Yeah, sometimes it’s hard to tell people, and not everyone reacts well. But most of them? They just nod and keep going.”

“You don’t have to tell us right away Barry.” Lisa started. “Heck, you don’t have to tell us at all. Just know that everyone in this room, and a lot of people outside it, don’t care what your sexuality or gender identity is. They’ll love you and accept you for who you are regardless.”

“I guess-” Barry said quietly. “I guess I was always so worried about what other people would think that I even started to forget I was bi myself. I didn’t find out until college, and I told Joe and Iris the summer after. I guess I just got so used to not mentioning it that until Patty, I never stopped to think about what it actually meant.” He finished. “I...I don’t quite know where to go from here. I told Joe I wanted to focus more on dating men now, but I don’t…” he trailed off.

“But you don’t know where to start.” Hartley finished. Barry nodded. 

“Well remember, Barry, that we’re all here for you, even Mark, Shawna and Mick.” Len said, pulling Barry closer. “We’ll help you figure it out, and we’ll be there if you need us every step of the way.”

“And Barry?” Caitlin called. “Thank you. For trusting us.” Barry smiled at her before snuggling deeper into the three Rogues on the couch, relaxing. As the stress of the day's events and the following conversation caught up to him he closed his eyes, and slowly drifted off to the sounds of quiet murmurs around him.


End file.
